


175: “Well, what can I say? I’m a badass.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [175]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Alternate Universe - High School, Kim Jongin | Kai & Oh Sehun are Best Friends, Luhan is tired of bullshit, M/M, Random Tags, green - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22176229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Relationships: Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Series: 365 [175]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287065
Kudos: 4





	175: “Well, what can I say? I’m a badass.”

**175: “Well, what can I say? I’m a badass.”**

* * *

"Yes sir. No, no I completely understand. Yes, I will make sure he receives the correct punishment. Yes sir. Of course. Yes sir. Yes sir, you have a great day too. Goodbye now. You too." Luhan finished the conversation quickly as he turned around throwing his shoe hitting Sehun in the back of his back as he tried make an quick escape. 

"Owww Luhannie that hurt!"

"Why in the hell did you make me your guardian contact instead of your parents! Your principal thought I was your dad!"

Sehun pouted, "But you are my dad-dy though."

Luhan wanted to squeeze the life out of Sehun but he did love his young boyfriend so he settled on throwing another shoe at his chest. "Why did you and Jongin paint the principal car green?"

“Well, what can I say? I’m a badass.”

"I'm going to choke the life out of you."


End file.
